And Once Again The Six Paths Open
by Asce-Dragneel
Summary: They thought he was quirk less, that he would never be as amazing as them. Midoriya Izuku doubted himself until a day his real power flowed all over his body and gave him abilities long lost to the sands of time. To protect is his goal and to love is his wish, watch out world as a new Shinobi now walks the lands again and Chakra is as his best weapon.
1. And the Paths open

And once Again the Six paths open

Don't own My Hero Academia or Naruto.

It all started in a town of Qing Qing China. One day a baby was born with a glow on his body and the paranormal appeared everywhere, as time passed no one could explain the cause of this paranormal phenomena and soon the paranormal became normal.

Far away dreams became reality. Now society is composed of superhumans and 80% of the world population has gained a unique physical characteristic which was soon called an individuality. With the appearance of this mutations disorder soon erupted around the world and in this circumstance a new light appeared. Courageous people with character traits of American comics raised to action against those who wanted to bring harm to others with their power. With the public's opinion towards the hero they soon gained civil rights that saw their activities as legal and began to have salaries provided by the government.

**Park**

"Its cruel to do that, Kacchan!" A four-year-old boy said. This boy has a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which goes to different angles around his head, his eyes large and mostly circular with large dark green irises like his hair. Bellow his eyes he has four freckles in a diamond formation on each side of his face.

"I won't let you… I won't let you continue without doing anything!" the green haired boy said.

"you don't have an individuality, so…. Don't think you are a hero, you good for nothing!" a boy with ash blond hair, sharp and red eyes said as an explosion came from the palm of his hand. Right after he and two other boys started to hit and kick the green haired one.

"let's go guys. Let's not waste our time with this loser anymore" The blond boy said and started to walk away from the downed boy with a hurting body.

"ah… ah… ah. You just wait Kacchan, when I get my individuality, I will be the best hero there is. You just wait" the green haired boy said.

After what happened in the park, he made sure the boy that Bakugo was molesting was alright and headed home. He lived with his parents in a small apartment, and although he didn't see his father much, he always had his mother to be there for him.

He reached his house and went to the living room where his mother was. The moment that she saw his son she went and tended to his injuries. Midoriya Inko is a slim woman who has short hair with a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Izuku. What happened to you?" Inko asked her son.

"I just fell when I was playing at the park" Izuku said as he looked away from his mother. When Inko saw this she knew that he was laying, but she wouldn't say anything about it since she knew that he was lying just to not get someone in trouble so she would let it slide this time.

"mom… when will I get my individuality?" Izuku asked.

Inko wasn't surprised by the question as she herself was beginning to question that, most of the boys of Izuku's age had already manifested their individualities and for her son to not show any signs of any had begone to worry her. So with this in mind she decided to ask someone that could actually give her an answer.

"Don't worry sweetie, tomorrow we will go to the doctor and ask him about your individuality" Inko said.

"Ok mom" Izuku smiled at her.

"Now why don't you go and take a shower so we can have dinner and sleep" Inko suggested.

After Izuku took a shower he eats with his mother and soon after went to bed, he was eager to learn about his individuality.

**Doctor**

"That will never happen, its better I you give up" the doctor said to Izuku.

"W-what do you mean doctor? Is there something wrong with him?" Inko asked to the doctor.

"If I'm correct then you are a fourth generation. No?" the doctor asked.

"yes" was the simple answer.

"You see recent research has shown that people that have only one articulation on the toes they have a individuality, unfortunately for young Izuku he has two which means that he has no individuality" The Doctor said.

At this both mother and son both have shocked faces to the news of Izuku's condition.

"however… your son is a special case as he haves two articulations as you can see in this X-ray. But in this other one he shows something that has never been seen before. We have every knowledge about the human body, yet in your son's body we have found a new circulatory system but there is nothing inside of it" the doctor says as he shows a full body of Izuku in which the new circulatory system is shown.

"W-what does this mean doctor? Does it mean that his individuality is just waiting to be used?" Inko asked, hope in her voice.

"Sorry to say madam, but I'm not sure. This new development could bring your son an individuality or just be a new stage in the body that others will soon have as well" the doctor said.

"I see. Thank you for your time doctor" Inko said as she got up and took Izuku's hand to walk away.

Izuku was in shock, he had stopped listening the moment that doctor said that he was better giving up. He thought that he could be a hero as his favorite one, All might. But as it stood it was not to be and so his world turned black.

"Madam watch out!" he heard someone yell.

He looked back and noticed that he was on the other side of the road, his mother running towards him… and a truck five meters from hitting her. His world stopped, his heart was pounding so fast he could hear it clearly, his mouth dry as a dessert and his eyes wide open. Suddenly he felt it, fire cursing through his body, a feeling never felt.

Four meters

He blinked and the world moved slower than he had ever seen.

Three meters

He ran as fast as he could and to his surprise, he was going faster than the truck towards his mother, he would make.

Two meters

He reached his mother and tackled her to the other side of the road, he had saved her, and the world moved at its normal speed. He looked back and saw the truck crash against a light pole. He turned to his mother and saw her gasp when she saw him, he didn't know why but now he didn't care as his world turned black and he fell to his mother's arms.

**Moments later**

"his eyes are different to ours as his have more ramification which are connected to the system that we discovered before… this is quite interesting as no individuality has been recorded to do this kind of change in the body, I'm sorry to say that your son will have to learn about his individuality by himself" The doctor said.

"I see. Well as long as he now has an individuality" Inko said to herself. "_and this scroll… I wonder why it appeared after Izuku fell unconscious._"

"mom?" Inko and the doctor heard.

"Izuku!" Inko yelled and soon got to the side of the bed where Izuku was sleeping.

"So, you are up now, that's good. I must say sorry for what I said earlier to, I was wrong to say that you should give up" The doctor said.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku…" Inko called towards her son. "you can be a hero"

Izuku was surprised and started to cry out of happiness, he could be a hero and save people with a smile on his face just like him.

"well, since you are all right according to the new test, we just ran over you then you can leave" the doctor said and started to walk away leaving the mother and son alone.

"Come on Izuku, let's go home" Inko said as she took Izuku's hand and started to walk away.

"Hai"

**Later that day**

After arriving home from the doctor Inko started to make food for herself and her son, after that she remembered the scroll that was laying next to her son and tried to read it but to her surprise she couldn't open it and left it on the table deciding to clean the dishes before anything else.

Izuku was reading a book on the couch next to his mother and when he looked up, he saw a scroll and decided to see what it was about, it was uncommon to find scrolls in his house since they only had books. He graved the scroll and tried to open it but he couldn't, he pulled as hard as he could but he only managed to cut himself on his thumb. To his surprise the scroll opened when he accidentally rubbed his blood on it, he opened the scroll and the first thing he read was…

"Chakra control?" Izuku wondered.

_To be continued…_


	2. First Steps

_First steps_

**Streets of Musutafu**

Midoriya Izuku was now a fourteen-year-old teen with a height of 5,9. His appearance was mostly the same at simple glance but under his clothes there were many developed muscles, over the past ten years his life had changed for the better. A year after his quirk appeared he became a genius to his parents, at age five he started drawing incredible pictures that were compared to the master pieces of many artist, his father soon started to sell his creations and gaining big amounts of money, sadly he started to change for the worse and demanded of Izuku to bring more money to the house so that he could have more money, Inko having enough divorced the man and left with Izuku to a new home where both of them could live without any troubles.

Inko became a well-known stylist and was able to bring more money to the house along with the magnificent art that Izuku created and with that she was able to buy a house with a big piece of land where Izuku could practice his quirk. After he got his quirk, he spent most of his free time practicing how to control it and by now he had a good control of his ability's.

"A giant villain!" someone yelled.

"**Get awayyyy!**" The giant yelled.

"Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk! What did he do?" someone asked.

"He tried to steal a purse and transformed when he got cornered by the police" someone answered.

"A villain? That's not good. Is someone fighting him?" Izuku asked around.

"No, the heroes haven't showed up yet. Apparently, they aren't that close to this place" an almost bold head said looking as if nothing was happening.

"You have to be kidding me… I guess I can hold him off for a few seconds" Izuku said.

"Hmmm?" The man turned to see Izuku taking off his uniform jacket and leaving his with his black pants but a dark blue tank top with what appeared to be a grey flak jacket and then put on metal arm guards.

"Mind keeping this to yourself? I don't want to get in trouble with the police" Izuku asked as he put on a white mask with red markings resembling a fox.

Izuku jumped into the air and landed on the side of the building where he brought his hands close to his chest and made the tiger hand seal.

"Byakugan!" Izuku whispered and below his mask his emerald green eyes changed to a pearl white with pronounced veins around his temple. "The only heroes close are Mt. lady and Kamui Woods, but they are still a few blocks away… alright I know what to do"

Izuku ran towards the villain and reached him in just a few seconds and started to do hands signs.

"Dragon-tiger-hare. Water Style: Raging Waves!" Izuku yelled and Spewed a torrent of water that hit the giant with great force.

"Who is that?" someone asked.

"Is he a new hero?" A girl asked.

"**Aaaaah. Get away from me!**" the villain yelled as Izuku landed beside him and started a new chain of hand signs.

"Snake-ox-rabbit-snake. Wood Style: Snake Tree Binding" Izuku yelled and slammed his palms to the pavement making a tree start growing and tangle around the giant preventing him from moving and making more damage to the area.

"Look! It's the same quirk as Kamui woods!" someone yelled.

"It can't be. He used water just a moment ago!" someone else said.

"**W-what is this!? Let me go!**" the giant yelled.

"Villain stop right there! Your evil doing will stop here and now" A hero in tights with wooden helmed gloves and shoes said. "Prepare to be-"

"Canyon Cannon!" Another giant yelled while kicking the one that was struggling to break free.

"OH" many yelled while looking at the giant which was a beautiful girl in her tight hero costume.

"Today is my debut!" The new heroine said while making a provocative pose while looking back. "Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!"

"_Well now that they can take care of things here I should get going_" Izuku thought as he reached the spot where he was before he had to help. He took off his mask and put it inside his backpack, he put on his jacket and started to walk away.

"Hey kid! That was amazing, you will become an amazing hero!" The man that saw him change yelled.

"Thanks!" Izuku yelled as he started to run, he was about to be late for school after all.

**Later in School**

"Ok class I'm about to hand out this future career forms, but… I assume that all of you want to be heroes" the teacher of Izuku's class said.

All the student suddenly started to yell in excitement and started activating their quirks, well except two students.

"Yes, yes. You all have incredible quirks, but you should remember that it's against the rules to use them in school" the teacher said.

"Sensei! Don't put me in the lump with these losers!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled at the teacher. "As if my quirk was as pathetic as theirs"

The class soon started to yell at Katsuki for his comets against their quirks.

"Hmmm… You are applying to U.A. correct Bakugo?" The teacher said and the whole class broke into small talk about how one of them was going to apply into a national school in which the entrance exam was the hardest of them all.

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Katsuki is applying to U.A. I wonder if we will be in the same class… God I hope not; I have had enough of his arrogance for the past ten years._" Izuku though as he kept doing schoolwork for other classes, he was one of the best if not the best for a reason after all.

"Ah. Aren't you also going for U.A. Midoriya?" The teacher asked making the whole class go silent and look back at the named boy.

"Hmmm?" Izuku asked as he wasn't paying any attention to what the class was talking about.

The class erupted in uncontrollable laughter at the boy since they had never seen him use a quirk and as such they thought that he was quirk less. They soon started to tell him that it was impossible for someone like him to get in to such an amazing school.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled as he used his quirk to make an explosion on Izuku's desk.

"Whoa!" Izuku said in surprise as he barely managed to get his notes away from the explosion.

"Don't even try it Nerd! You don't have a quirk so you will just make me waste time if you show up to take the exam" Katsuki warned.

"Now class let's get back to the lessons" the teacher said and started the next lesson for the class making everyone go to their chairs.

**After School**

"The entrance exams for U.A. are in about ten months from now… I should start sending Shadow Clones to school so that I can train even more on my ability's. I should practice more control and add more techniques to my arsenal, I should read about the human body so I can use medical techniques along with my Byakugan" Izuku said to himself, ha was planning his schedule for the coming ten months so that he could be more prepared for the exams.

"Nice body you got there kid… it should be perfect to hide in" A voice said behind Izuku and alerted him, his instincts yelling at him to move.

"_A villain!?_" Izuku thought as the fluid villain started to drag him into him.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. Calm down, it will only hurt for- Huh!?" the villain was surprised when the boy was no longer there but in its place was a log.

"If you think you can take over my body then you are in for a big surprise" Izuku said from behind the villain.

"What- but how!?" The slimy creature asked in shock.

"That's only for me to know. Tiger-snake-tiger-bird-tiger-ram. Lightning Style: Thunderbolt" Izuku yelled while extending his arms towards the villain and shocking him. The villain fell unconscious to the ground with burn marks around his body.

"Fear not. I Am Here!" someone yelled.

"All Might?!" Izuku yelled in surprise.

"Oh?" All might look at the unconscious villain. "_There aren't any heroes here, has this kid taken out this villain by himself?_"

"Is it really you, All Might?" Izuku Asked.

"That I am! I'm spry that you had to be involved in my villain hunt. I don't make such mistakes but in this new land I tend to get lost!" All Might said.

"Incredible… Would you give me your autograph?!" Izuku asked the tall man.

"of course," All Might took the notebook and signed the cover. "Now I must take this villain to the authorities!"

All Might put the villain inside a plastic bottle of soda.

"Now I must go as a hero not only battles against villains but time as well!" All Might said as he crutched down and prepared to make a huge jump. "Until we meet again young man!"

"All Might wait-" Izuku tried to stop All Might but it was too late as the man had already jumped away. "oh man… I hope that bottle doesn't fall from his pocket, it looked as if it could fall any moment"

After meeting with the number one hero Izuku decided to take a walk around the city to think of some things, his mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow from a trip to Italy, so he had free reign right now. He was hoping to maybe meet up with one of his friends.

"I haven't seen Momo in some time. Maybe I should visit them this weekend since I don't have anything planned, maybe I can take that new painting I have to her I'm sure she would like it" Izuku thought. "What's all the commotion this time?"

Izuku asked as he got close to see what was going on this time around, he didn't have anything else to do so why not look and maybe get some ideas for the future.

"_?! Is that him?! Did the bottle actually fall from his pants?_" Izuku thought as he looked at the villain that he had taken down but an hour ago. "If he escaped then where is All Might and where are any of the other heroes?! Can't they do anything?!"

"Apparently the villain has a hostage and the heroes up front can't do anything because they don't have the right quirk" someone to Izuku's side answered.

"_Don't have the right quirk!?_" Izuku thought, he was getting mad with the heroes because they weren't doing their job for a simple thing. "Byakugan!"

"Whoa! What happened to your eyes!?" someone asked but Izuku ignored the question.

"Mt. Lady can't get in because it's a one lane street, Kamui Woods is bus moving the civilians to a safer location, Death Arms is making himself a blockade and Backdraft is putting off the fire"

"Whoa" The man beside him said.

"_This boy. He can see towards different direction without moving his head, is this his quirk?_" An extremely thin man thought.

"Then who is the hostage-" Izuku started running towards the villain surprising everyone around him and putting in alert the heroes.

"Fool! Get back here, you will get killed" Death Arms yelled.

"That kid/Deku?" The villain and Katsuki said.

"_This villain is just mud. Think, how can you get Katsuki without hurting him!_" Izuku thought. "I guess I'll have to use brute strength then!"

Izuku charged head on. The villain started to throw trash towards Izuku, but he was too fast and dodged everything, once close he grabbed a hold of Katsuki's arm and pulled as hard as he could but only been able to get half of Katsuki's body out.

"Deku! Why!?" Katsuki Asked.

"You looked like you needed help and my body moved on its own" Izuku said while smirking.

"You damn kid. Get away from me" The villain yelled at Izuku and made to hit Izuku.

"Does that kid have a death wish!" Kamui woods yelled.

"He'll die for nothing" Death Arms yelled as well.

"To be shown up by a boy… I must be losing my mind, because a hero's job is to risk his life so that others can be safe!" All Might appeared beside Izuku And Katsuki and holding both their arms together. "Detroit Smash!"

All Might's punch was so powerful that it created a shock wave and blew the villain away from the boys, the rising air current changed the weather of the area and soon it started raining. The people around not a moment later started to cheer on All Might's name, Katsuki was praised for holding for so long against the Villain and before anyone could say anything to him Izuku walked away only been noticed by All Might.

"_Yong man… what a magnificent hero you could be. From now on I shall keep an eye on you and see if you are the one. Who knows we might even see each other before you know it_" All Might thought as he saw Izuku's back while he walked away.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. It Begins

_It begins_

Don't own My Hero Academia or Naruto.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Attack Name/Ability**"

**Takoba Municipal Beach Park**

"This place has been like this for years now. The currents bring trash from the ocean here and because the people from around here did the same it became a dump, from now on I will clean this place to work on my body and after I clean it I will be able to practice on my Chakra… a hero should do more than just save life's and that is what I will do" Izuku said as he looked around him to see mountains of garbage all around him covering the whole beach.

Izuku started by moving all the trash that was easier to move around so he could have more space to move the bigger things that the people had left over the last years. It wasn't easy but he was determined to clean the beach and have it back to the way it looked many years back, he had seen a picture of the beach before all the trash was there and it looked like an amazing place where one could have an amazing day of fun.

"How the hell did people get vehicles all the way down here?" Izuku asked himself as he was looking at a small truck under a pile of trash. "I hope I don't find any bodies here"

From 6 A.M. to 12 P.M. Izuku would clean the beach, from 12 to 1 he would have lunch, from 1 to 3 he would practice the fighting moves he had learned from the scroll, from 3 to 6 he would clean the beach again and finally by 7 to 8 he would eat dinner, take a shower and go to sleep. While he did all of that he also sent a shadow clone to school so he could train without missing any school, he was planning on following the same schedule until he could clean the beach completely from all of the trash, once the beach was clean he could move to train his Chakra control and Justus's.

**Time Skip 10 Months**

Izuku was standing by himself in the beach which he had cleaned for the past ten months, he had finished cleaning in four months but kept coming every day to train and make sure the beach was clean. Today was the day of the entrance exam and he was taking his time while looking at the beautiful sunrise from the shore which he had come to like as it became a beautiful place to spend the time, many people had yet to see that the beach was once again clean and ready for use. Izuku was now standing in a height of 5,10 with muscles more defined by all his training, after he had taken care of the trash on the beach he started to work on his control of Chakra and medical knowledge, by now he could at least take care of many injuries as long as they weren't life threatening.

"This place sure looks different. Don't you agree Momo?" Izuku said as he turned back to face a young girl.

"Yes. For what I have seen in the net this place was really a dumpster, but thanks to you its back to how it should have been" Momo said. She was a beautiful mature looking teen girl with a height of 5,8. She usually haves her hair in a spiky ponytail with a bang on her right side of her face, she was wearing a turtleneck sweater with black jeans and back boots for the cold weather.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here at this hour?" Izuku asked the young women.

"I came here to see you off. Today is the entrance exam after all… and your mom asked me to make sure you got there in time" Momo said as she smiled at Izuku.

"I'm not a kid anymore you know, I can take care of myself so there's no reason for you to be here" Izuku said to Momo with a small frown.

"How rude. And here I was going to give you a good luck charm humph" Momo said with mock anger.

"You really don't act like a rich girl you know" Izuku said with a chuckle. "You act more like a spoiled child"

"I don't act like a child" Momo answered but smiled at the end. "Here, I made it myself"

"Wow. It's amazing Momo, I really like it" Izuku said as he saw the bracelet that Momo made for him. The bracelet had blood red beads with six black magatamas around the whole bracelet along with a sun and moon between every three magatamas. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Just make sure you pass the exam ok? The school won't be the same if you aren't there, I'm sure you can be the best if you give it your all" Momo said with a smile on her face while walking towards the beach and her hands together behind her back. "The way you use your quirk is amazing and has many ways to be used, I can't think of anyone that could use it better than you"

"Thanks. I will be sure to do my best, I'm jealous that you can get in so easily since your family is well known, but then again even if you weren't from a rich family I'm sure you could still get in easily" Izuku said with a smile and a small blush as he saw Momo in front of him with the rising sun and beach behind her. "You are the smartest girl I know and without a doubt I know you can use your quirk in amazing ways too"

"Umm… sure" Momo said with a blush. "Ha-have you heard from Ochaco-chan?"

"Hmm? No, I haven't heard of her since that time that I had to talk to her dad. That was about three months ago, I'm sure that she was just busy with school, one needs good grades to enter U.A. after all" Izuku said.

"True, so how did your training go? I was only able to visit a few times in the last ten months and when I did you didn't tell me much about how you trained" Momo asked.

"Hmm? Well it went better than I expected. The intake of memories from my clones is a pain but I can manage, I worked on my body while I was cleaning the beach along with reading about medical knowledge, After I was done with the beach I started to work on my control and learning more techniques" Izuku said while looking towards the sky.

"Seems like you were quite busy. I think it's time for you to go get ready, there are only about an hour and a half for the exam to start… and you really need to shower, you smell" Momo said with a smile and closing her nose to get her point across.

"Ha-ha. I guess you are right" Izuku said while smelling his armpits.

"Need a ride?" Momo asked as she started walking towards a limousine.

"Nah. I'm in some of a rush and that turtle will only slow me down" Izuku said as he stretched his legs with a smirk on his face.

"aren't you confident, would you like to test that? I'm sure that Asuma-san can give you a good work out" Momo said as she was standing beside the limousine with the driver opening the door for her.

"I wouldn't mind the workout, but with you in the car it would only slow Asuma-san down, not to mention that if your mother heard of this she would have my head" Izuku chuckled.

"True. I'll see you in school Izuku, and good luck" Momo said as she got into the car.

"Thanks, see you in school" Izuku said as he stood up and then started to run alongside the car, after a while of running alongside the limousine Izuku decide to speed up and started to leave the vehicle behind while he smirked towards the last window.

"Show off" Momo said to herself. "Let's go home, Asuma-san"

"Understood" The driver said.

**U.A. Entrance Exam.**

"Man, I got here thirty minutes earlier than I thought… I wonder if I can find anyone that I know" Izuku said as he looked around to find anyone that looked familiar.

"Yo Izuku!" Izuku heard from behind him.

"Hmm?" Izuku turned around to see a girl with lazy onyx eyes, short chin purple hair and a height of 5,1. "Oh! Kyoka!"

"It's been some time eh Izuku?" the now identified girl said with a smirk. "How long has it been? Two months?"

"Yeah, it's been almost three months since we hang out" Izuku answered.

"I was a little surprised to see you here, but I guess I should have known better" Kyoka said.

"You know it, always ready to do my best" Izuku said. "How are your parents?"

"They are doing fine; dad and mom have asked me to invite you over for dinner. Seriously, it's like they want me to marry you"

"You saying I'm not good enough for you? I'm hurt Kyoka-Chan" Izuku said as he grabbed his chest in false pain.

"I-Idiot. That's not what I meant, and you know it" Kyoka said with a blush.

"Right. Sorry, you just make it too easy to tease you" Izuku said. "I'll keep my schedule open so I can have dinner with you and your family"

"Alright. So, how's Momo and Ochaco doing?" Kyoka asked as she looked around for either of the two mentioned.

"Well Momo will get in thanks to her family, and Ochaco should be here any minute now" Izuku said.

"Hmm. So, have you been practicing with the guitar you have?" Kyoka asked the taller teen.

"Yup! Practice every day before going to sleep" Izuku said with a smile.

"Good. If you want to be on my dad's good side then you will have to know how to use an instrument" Kyoka said.

"Right. So how do you think you will do?" Izuku asked.

"I'm a li-" Kyoka was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" someone yelled behind the two that were looking at the building of the school.

"Hmm. Oh! Ochaco" Izuku said as he and Kyoka turned around to see who had called them.

"So, you finally got here" Kyoka said.

"Sorry, I almost missed the train because a villain attack near the train station" Ochaco said.

Uraraka Ochaco is a small girl of 5,1 with round face, she has big round eyes and her cheeks have a permanent blush and brown shoulder length hair. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over her middle school uniform.

"well you still got here so everything is fine, you two ready for this?" Izuku asked.

"Somewhat worried but I'm ready" Kyoka said with a smirk.

"Yes, let's do our best!" Ochaco said while rising her fist.

"Out of my way, Deku!" Someone said behind the three friends.

"Hmmm? Oh! Katsuki" Izuku said surprised.

"Get out of my way or die" Katsuki said. He was wearing his school uniform like Izuku only that he had a scarf around his neck, he had his angry face like most of the time.

"Good morning and good luck to you too" Izuku said with a deadpan face while he moved to the side so Katsuki could go straight.

"Deku?" Kyoka asked.

"He never has seen me use my quirk so he and many others think I'm quirk less and call me 'Deku' as an insult" Izuku explained.

"Ah" Kyoka understood.

"I like it. It sounds like the word 'Dekirute', you can do it!" Ochaco said with her bubbly attitude.

"You can do it, huh?" Izuku said as he looked to the sky. "The you can call me Deku from now on"

"Huh!? Oi oi, are you sure Izuku?" Kyoka asked surprised.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, never have actually" Izuku said as he started to walk towards the school building.

"Guess you are right, let's get this over with" Kyoka said as she walked behind Izuku and Ochaco beside her.

"Yup, let's give it our all!" Ochaco said.

**U.A auditorium room**

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everyone says 'HEY'!" The whole auditorium was silent. "Well that's cool, my little followers. I'm here to give you the guidelines for your practical exam! You ready?!"

"So, the voice hero, Present Mic will be a teacher here, I guess all of the other teachers are pro heroes as well" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Shaddup" Katsuki said beside him.

"The test will be a ten minutes simulation of a villain attack; you will be placed in different testing areas so that you can't have any help from anyone that you may know from your school" Present Mic explained.

"I'll beat all of them. You get to live another day" Katsuki said to Izuku.

"Each area where you will be is filled with three types of fake villains. You will gain points according to the number of villains you defeat, of course the points you get depend on the level the villain is" Present Mic explained. "Use your quirks to disable the fake villains and earn points, that is your goal. Of course, attacking any of your partners is prohibited"

"May I ask a question?!" Someone a few rows in front of Izuku stood up.

"Hmmm?" Present mic wondered what the kid was going to ask.

"There appears to be an error in this handout! You have explained that there will be three types of villains waiting for us in our designated areas. It is highly unbecoming of a school like this one to have such an error, this is Japans top academy!" The teen said. "And you, The one with the curly green hair!"

"Hmmm?" Izuku lifted his head from reading the handout.

"You have been muttering this whole time… its distracting!" the teen said with a menacing glare. "If this is nothing than a game to you then leave!"

"Huh" Izuku was at a loss.

"Hey, hey. Examinee 711, please take a seat" Present Mic ordered. "The fourth villain gives you zero points; it is more of an obstacle"

"I see… an obstacle. Thank you sir, I'm sorry for interrupting" 711 said.

"That's all from me, I'll let you guys with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said… 'True heroism consist in being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA" Present Mic finished his explanation. "_Do your best brats_"

**Area B.**

"I knew it was going to be a big place for the exam, but I didn't think it was going to be like this" Izuku said surprised. _"It looks like I'm by myself… oh!"_

"Why are you here? Do you plan on interfering with all of us?" the teen from before asked. "I told you to leave. You aren't going to take this seriously so leave"

The teen said, he was giving Izuku a menacing glare that did little to him. Izuku turned to look at him and took notice that he was the same height. The teen had started to put pressure on Izuku's shoulder to try and intimidate him, not a moment later Izuku slapped the hand away.

"Just because you come from a high standing school doesn't give you the right to act superior to anyone, especially when you are completely nervous" Izuku said.

"**Begin!**" every teen heard leaving them confused. "**What's wrong? The test has already started! If you don't hurry he will take on all of the villains to himself!****"**

All the teens recognized the voice of Present Mic. They turned to the city that was the testing area and to their surprise Izuku was already destroying villains, all the examinees rushed inside and started to battle the villains in order to gain the necessary points to join the school.

"this is easier than I thought. I already have defeated eight three pointers, twelve two pointers and ten one points… that's" Izuku counted his points as he scanned the area for more villains. While he was looking around with his Byakugan he also took notice of other participants that were using their quirks, one was shooting a laser from his navel, another one was also looking around the area by making more eyes appear on his tentacle arms, there was also the mean guy that was trying to intimidate him, apparently his quirk had to do with his legs as he had engine in his calves. "Better keep it up, don't want to be left behind"

**Dark monitoring room**

"In a wide area and no knowledge of how many enemy's there may be, they will be pressed into a corner and that will force them to do their best" A voice said. "there are those who can gather information, others can move fast to different locations, others can keep a cold head and there are those who have extreme brute power to defeat enemy's"

"It looks like this year there will be good candidates" A feminine voice said.

"there isn't any way for us to know yet" a deep voice answered. "but this should help us with that"

"Lets the true test begin"

**Area B**

"And with that my points should now be seventy-five. There should only be about a minute left, let's see now… Byaku- whoa!" Izuku said as a building in front of his came down reviling a giant villain.

"It's the zero points!" someone yelled from behind him.

Izuku was in shock while looking at the giant robot, he had seen big villains before, but this was different since this robot was destroying everything around him and wasn't taking lives in consideration. He could see from the corner of his eyes how all the applicants where running away. He turned around to get away from it but noticed that someone was stuck under the ruble that the robot had created. When he looked closely his heart stopped for a moment, beneath all the ruble was Ochaco trying to set herself free. Izuku started to run as fast as he could towards the robot, like many times before, his body moved on its own.

"Ochaco! Stay down and don't move!" Izuku yelled. "Haaaaaa!"

Izuku began to be surrounded by blue lightning, most of the lightning was around left arm and only having small sparks of it around his body. The light and sounds created by the lightning attracted the attention of all the applicants and made them stop.

**Monitoring Room**

"Oi Oi. What the hell is that?" someone said.

"It appears that he can create lightning, with all of the villains that he was defeated he is in the second place" someone else commented.

"That's a lot of power he got there., there should be a serious draw back for that" the comments kept going.

"_young man…_" a skinny man thought.

**Area B**

"what is he doing?" Many of the participants asked themselves as they kept looking at Izuku.

"Izuku-kun?" Ochaco asked, she could not see clearly because all the light that was in front of her.

"**Raiton!**" Izuku yelled as he jumped high into the air and reached the giant robots head. "**Chidori!**"

Izuku punched the robot with all his strength and demolished its head. The head had a huge dent on it and in the middle of the dent a hole the size of Izuku could be seen, when Izuku punched the robot a loud chirping noise was heard all around the exam area which made many of the windows crack and others break. The participants bellow all had their ears covered because of the loud chirping.

**Monitoring room.**

"AH! My ears!" A feminine voice could be heard.

"That was one hell of an attack!" someone else said.

"To sacrifice on self for others. That is what a hero truly is all about!" the skinny man said with a huge grin.

"It has been some time since someone decided to face the zero points, and even more so to actually destroy it" someone said.

"It looks like the exam is over"

**Area B**

"AH! My arm… I think its broken! I must have put too much chakra into it. The Chidori uses a lot of chakra to use and using my super strength at the same time just overloaded my arm with chakra" Izuku said as he was falling to the ground, he wouldn't die from it but it sure was going to hurt, his legs already were strained because of the over use of chakra in them. "Damn, this is going to hurt"

**SLAP**

Izuku stopped falling but ha a red cheek that was stinging like hell. He looked to his right and saw Ochaco floating with him in midair, maybe about six feet above the ground.

"Re-release" Ochaco said as she put her fingertips together, they then fell to the ground on their feet. "You really are an idiot"

"I've… heard that before" Izuku said as he looked to the sky.

"**Time Over!" **Present mic screamed.

"What the hell was that?" one of the many teens asked.

"He jumped towards that thing without thinking" another said.

"He must have a quirk that increases his strength… but that was way too strong" another said.

"Yes, well done. Here. Candy for all. Eat up" A small elderly woman said as she walked through the teens handing out candy.

"That Mademoiselle… she is the backbone of this school. Her quirk is a super healing factor" The boy with the navel laser said. "it is thanks to her that the school can do this extreme exams"

"So, your own quirk did this to you" The old lady said as she looked over Izuku's arm. "It's almost as if your own body isn't used to it…. Kiiisss!"

The old lady made her lips stretch and kiss Izuku on his arm making it heal in an instant.

"There you go my boy. Anybody else hurt?" The old lady asked as she walked towards the other teens.

"It healed very fast… The she must be Recovery Girl" Izuku said as he looked from his arm to the retreating doctor.

"What where you thinking jumping to that giant robot like that? And what with all of that lightning?" Ochaco asked half mad and half worried.

"It was one of my attacks, don't worry too much about it. My body moved on its own, so I didn't even think about the danger at all, I just wanted to make sure you were safe" Izuku said as he looked down at Ochaco who was about nine inches shorter than him.

"…I'm glad you didn't get too hurt" Ochaco with her head down said to Izuku.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to get out of here and go home" Izuku took her hand and started to pull her towards the exit. Ochaco had a dark red blush on her head as she looked at the hand Izuku was holding.

"R-right"

**A.U Entrance**

On the entrance to the best hero school Izuku was waiting for his friends, he had changed fast and went to the entrance of the school where he knew that he could see all of his friends as they walked out.

"_it's kind of weird that all of my friends are girls… when I was little I used to play with Katsuki, but after he gained his quirk he became arrogant and started to pick on me. If he was the same as before I'm sure we could have become good friends_" Izuku was pulled out of his thoughts as someone pulled on his cheek. "H-hey! That hurts!"

"We have been calling your name and you just wouldn't answer. Thinking of something perverted are you?" Kyoka said with a teasing tone. Izuku turned red as he looked from Kyoka to Ochaco.

"P-perverted thoughts?" Ochaco asked while she was blushing a storm.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert, and for your information I was just thinking of how I have more girls as friends than boys" Izuku tried to defend himself.

"Hmmm? Well, all right then" Kyoka said as she let go of his cheek. "I saw Tokoyami a few minutes ago but he looked like he was in a rush so I couldn't talk to him"

"Tokoyami? So he did take the exam in the end. I'm sure he passed" Izuku said as he looked towards the road outside of the school. "You two need to get home, specially you Ochaco"

"Yeah. I promised that I would head home after the exam was over" Ochaco said. "Would you two walk me to the station?"

"Sure, we haven't seen each other in some time so we can talk on the way to the station" Kyoka started to walk out the school grounds.

"I don't mind. Mom should be home in about another two hours, so I have time before I have to make food" Izuku said as he looked at Ochaco.

The three friends walked towards the train station while talking about what they had done in the past months. It was a walk of at least twenty minutes and once they got near the station they stopped.

"Well, this is it" Ochaco said as she turned to see the two of her friends. "thanks for walking me here"

"No problem. Take care" Kyoka said as she smiled to her friend.

"I… Deku-kun, w-would you-" Ochaco was stopped from talking as she saw Izuku rise his hand and tap her forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"I will visit next Saturday" Izuku said as he took his hand away from her forehead.

"O-ok" Ochaco touched her forehead with her right hand. She turned away and started to walk towards the station. "Later guys!"

"_Why was she blushing?_" Kyoka thought as she looked at her friend run into the station.

"come on Kyoka, if I don't walk you home then your dad will be mad at me" Izuku said as he started to walk away.

"You could probably beat the hell out of my dad, I don't get why you are afraid of him" Kyoka asked as she walked behind Izuku while smiling.

"He is scary" Izuku said.

"Ha-ha. Yeah sure" Kyoka laughed at him while they started to walk towards her home and talked about what they would do during the week. It took them some time to reach Kyoka's house.

"Well we are here" Naruto said as the two of them stood in front of a house.

"Oh my. Is that you Izuku? You have grown" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Mom" Kyoka looked at her mother. Kyoka's mother was an almost complete copy of her daughter. The difference was that she used glasses and had a bang of hair on the right side of her face.

"Hi, have you been well Mika-san?" Izuku turned to look at the woman.

"I have been well. Come on in, we haven't seen you in a while and you need to tell us about how the exam went" Mika said to the tall teen.

"I would like to stay but my mom should arrive home in the next hour and I need to start making food" Izuku said as he bowed.

"Well that's not good. How about you bring your mother within the week?" Mika asked.

"Sure. She was going to take time off so we can visit, would Wednesday be ok?" Izuku proposed the mother of his friend.

"Yes, that would be perfect" Mika answered.

"Alright then" Izuku said as he looked at Kyoka who was looking at her mother. "Hey Kyoka"

"Huh?" she looked up at her friend and was surprised when he tapped her forehead the same way he did with Ochaco. She blushed the same way as her friend. "B-baka"

"I will see you later" Izuku said as he started to walk away from daughter and mother.

"Oh my. Well aren't you a lucky one" Mika teased her daughter.

Kyoka didn't really pay attention to the teasing her mother was giving her, she kept looking at Izuku as he walked away from her house.

"_W-what the hell was that?... it felt nice_" Kyoka touched her forehead. "Baka"

_To Be Continued…_

**Hey Guys, sorry for taking this long for the new chapter, hope you like.**

**Please review, if you don't then I will take longer to post!**

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The green valley of long ago_

Don't own My Hero Academia or Naruto.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Attack Name/Ability**"

**Midoriya House**

It had been a week since the entrance exam and a few days since the visit to his friends' homes, that had been embarrassing with all of the teasing that had gone from his mother to his friends parents. Over the week he only focused in his schoolwork and going over everything he knew. His visit to the Jiro household was as expected, Kyoka's parents have always been welcoming to him and his mother he couldn't remember a time when they wouldn't help him in any way they could, Kyoka's father, Kyotoku, had taught him how to play the guitar and bass, while Kyoka's mother taught him how to play more refined instruments. The parents of Momo were more refined people and had yet to know them well, every time he visited they would either be busy with work or away in a business trip, even so they were a frequent costumer to Izuku's paintings.

"The letter should be here today or tomorrow, right?" Inko asked her son as she cleaned the dishes from their dinner.

"Yeah, it's been a week already so it should be here soon" Izuku responded as he took a sip of the tea he had made.

"I'm sure you did amazingly and will get in. I have faith in you aster all" Inko said with a smile as she took the other tee cup.

"Thanks, I'm sure I got enough points to enter. Me and Momo where talking that there must be a second test in the battle test" Izuku said as he looked at his mother.

"Hmmm? And what did you and my future daughter in law talk about?" Inko asked while smiling. Izuku decided to ignore the comment.

"We both think that if we are getting points from defeating villains then we must also get points from saving people from this villains, it would be weird for a hero school to not take point when you save someone" Izuku explained as he closed a scroll that he was reading.

"True. Have you done everything from your schedule" Inko saw her son close the scroll and put it on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, I finished everything earlier today, so I don't have to worry about school anymore" Izuku stood up and started to walk away from the living room. "I'm going to sleep; it's been a long day"

"I guess I should do the same" Inko got up from her seat and was about to take the cups to the sink when a clone of Izuku appeared beside her and took the cups to wash them. "I really love those clones of yours. Good night Izuku"

"Good night" Izuku walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

His room was somewhat bigger than a normal one, in it he had a bookshelf that covered half of his right wall with many different books, beside the bookshelf where two guitars as well as a skateboard, on the left corner of the room was his queen size bed, beside it two desks where he would do his homework and use his computer, in the middle of the room a small table that had a laptop, and finally a big drawer for his clothes and tv on the same wall where the door was located.

**Morning**

"Izuku! Izuku!" Inko knocked on Izuku's door making him wake up.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Izuku asked half asleep, he usually woke himself early but today he wasn't feeling up to it, so he decided to oversleep.

"The letter! It's here!" Inko shoved the letter into Izuku's face.

Izuku took the envelope and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well, let's see what it says" Izuku walked to the living room where he took a seat and his mother seating in front of him.

He opened the envelope and to his surprise a small round piece of metal fell from it, as soon as the small piece of technology stopped moving a hologram appeared.

"Hello young Midoriya!" An All Might projection greeted.

"W-what the hell" Izuku was surprised by the loud man/hologram.

"All Might" Inko asked.

"I come to you as a projection to tell you if you failed or passed the exam!" All Might said. "And let me be the first person to tell you that I will be teaching in U.A!"

"All Might will be teaching?!" Izuku asked surprised.

"Now, young Midoriya. I must say that your score in the written exam was much surprising and as such you have passed that portion with flying colors, well done" All Might praised Izuku. "Now! The practical exam much like the first you did an amazing job! I was surprised much more with a total of seventy-five villain points! BUT! In this exam we weren't just looking for villain points!"

"I knew it" Izuku murmured.

"As a hero school we base our point on what is right! And what is right is to protect and save others!" All might exclaimed. "In this line of work we put our lives on the line for the sake of others! Rescue Points is the second major factor in this exam and as such, thirty-four more points for you young Midoriya!"

"Thirty-four!?" Izuku yelled. "T-That would be one hundred and nine!"

"You're In" All might said as he looked straight at Izuku through the projection. "Now come, Young Midoriya. This is now your hero academy!"

Izuku kept looking at the small device that had given him great news, he was lost in thought and so he didn't see when his mother moved to sit next to him and hug him.

"You did it, Izuku" Inko said as she cried for her son. She had always believed in him, ten years ago she was about to give up hope for him, but he surprised her by activating his legacy that has been forgotten over the sands of time, when the doctor told her that he would never activate his quirk, she was devastated knowing what his dream was now impossible for him to reach, but with the activation of it he became a new and better son than what she could have ever wished for. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mom" Izuku whispered as he too was crying, his dream was closer and now more than ever he believed he could do it.

**Nighttime: Takoba Beach**

The day for Izuku was full of awkward and fun moments, after receiving his acceptance letter he had invited his friends over to celebrate, of course their parents were invited as well. After the small party everyone went home, the teens promising to see each other in the school once the day came.

"This is barely the start line to a long run" Izuku said to himself.

"That it is" Izuku turned his head to the left and there he saw him. All Might, the number one hero.

"All Might" Izuku turned completely to see the man.

"This long run you have started will be full of many things" All might turned to see the shining stars. "There will be happy, sad, painful, joyous and memorable moments. Some you will face alone, and others with comrade's"

"… I Know" Izuku looked at the stars above. "But no matter what, I will always do my best"

"Hehe. Young Midoriya, you must always remember that the strongest people aren't the ones that always win, but the ones that never give up even after they lose" All Might said as he looked down at Izuku with a small smile.

"Right" Izuku returned the smile. "I'm really thankful for the help you gave me in my training"

"Ah, don't need to thank me. To help the new generation will now be my job after all" All might said.

"Right, you will be a teacher in U.A. that sure was a surprise" Izuku said as he started to go through hand signs.

"HAHAHA yes, sorry I didn't tell you, but it was supposed to be a secret until the school year started" All Might said as he scratched his head.

"I see, I'm guessing that you will be teaching my class?" Izuku asked while he kept repeating his hand sings.

"Yes, but you will have to wait until the school starts to know what I will be teaching" All might said as he moved his index finger in circles.

"Can't wait" Izuku said with a smirk and putting his hands in his jacket.

"It's getting late and you should go back home, but before that!" All might lifted his right hand towards Izuku, on his right hand there was a small thin suitcase. "This is for you"

"Eh? B-but All might I Could-" Izuku was interrupted by the tall man.

"It's fine, you have shown me that you are one splendid young man Midoriya Izuku. I give you this hoping that you can use it to help the innocent, you are only a fifteen-year-old boy, but I have seen what you can do! You will make an amazing hero and I wish to help you anyway I can" All might said as he handed the suitcase to Izuku.

"I … Thank you" Izuku bowed to the man.

"You're welcome, now open it" All might said.

"Hai" Izuku put the suitcase on the bench that was behind them and opened, inside the suitcase was a mask very similar to his. This mask however was obviously made out of some kind of metal, the mask was a black fox mask with two dark blue stripes on each cheek, two more started at the forehead and came together at the nose which was a small upside down circular triangle, two more stripes started below the ears and ended in the middle of the face between the eyes with all of the stripes having a crimson outline and finally a small white mouth. "This is-"

"I saw your mask and I was impressed by it, but it was just a normal mask that couldn't really help you much. This mask haves sensors that will keep track of your body's condition, a smart screen that will help you identify criminals and heroes alike to certain extend with just moving your eyes and voice commands, Of course it can also be connected to your phone to make calls!" All Might said as he kept looking at the young boy.

"This is incredible, I don't know how I could repay you" Izuku said.

"Well if you want to thank someone then it definitely isn't me but the one that made this mask, she isn't here but she will visit sometime in the future so you can thank her then. Now, why don't you put it on?" All Might said as he looked at the mask.

"Right" Izuku put the mask on. "W-well?"

"Hmm… fine feathers make a fine bird" All might said.

"Hehe" Izuku took the mask off and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Right now the mask right now is off but once you charged over the night it will be ready to use, to turn it on you just need to command it to do so, now off you go" All might said as he turned to leave. "Ah! And congratulations on passing the exam"

"Hai!" Izuku turned as well and took off running towards his house.

**Two Months Later**

"Izuku, do you have your pocket tissues?"

"Yes"

"what about your handkerchief?"

"Yes I have everything with me mom. You helped me last night remember?" Izuku said as he looked from his backpack to his mother.

"Oh! Right. I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous" Inko said as she smiled weakly.

"Hey, you have your own job, don't take mine. I'm the one that should be nervous, not you" Izuku said as he stood up in front of the door.

"right" Inko said as she smiled more.

"Well, I have to go now if I don't want to be late" Izuku said as he opened the door.

"Izuku!" Inko yelled.

"Hmmm?" Izuku turned around.

"You look amazing" Inko said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"… See you later mom" Izuku said as he started to walk away. "U.A… Let's see what you are made off" sparks of blue electricity going around his left hand.

**U.A**

"_1-A… 1-A… this place sure in big_" Izuku was walking through the school halls looking for his new classroom. "Ah, found it… this is one big door, probably for those who have mutation quirks… behind this door are those who are the best according to the exam. _I know that Katsuki is definitely there, and I hope that the girls are there as well_"

"Take your foot off the desk! By having your foot on the desk you are insulting everyone that has ever connected to it!" Izuku heard someone yell and opened the door to see what was going on.

"And I don't care! What school are you from anyway, Extra?!" A voice that Izuku knew well yelled, Izuku had walked into the room and he saw the same boy that had annoyed him during the exam having an argument with Katsuki.

"Oh boy, just my luck" Izuku smacked his forehead.

"My name is Tenya Ida, I come from Somei private academy!" The boy now identified as Ida said.

"Somei?! An elite Huh?! I will blow you to bits!" Katsuki said to the boy.

"B-blow me? Do you really wish to be a hero?!" Ida exclaimed in surprise.

"It's just the first day Katsuki, you should calm down a little" Izuku said gaining the attention of the two boys and some of the others that were paying attention.

"Tsh, Deku" Katsuki snarled.

"Hi. I'm Ida Tenya from" the teen was stopped by Izuku.

"And you come from Somei academy, I heard all of it from the other side of the door. You weren't that quiet about it" Izuku said as he lowered his hand that he had used to stop Ida. "Name's Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you"

"I… I see. Midoriya, I must say that I am sorry for the way I acted during the exam, I apologize" Ida said as he bowed.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that you were just nervous" Izuku said.

"Say, how did you know of the true meaning of the test?" Ida asked.

"True meaning?" Izuku asked confused.

"Yes! A hero must always help others no matter the situation! Taking on the zero point was an act of heroism that without a doubt the examiners took notice of, I must say that I panicked and did not act like I should have" Ida Said.

"Oh. You must be talking about the rescue points; I actually didn't know anything about that and just helped those who needed help" Izuku said while looking embarrassed.

"You just have to make a scene don't you, Izuku?" Someone said behind Izuku.

"Huh? Oh, Girls!" Izuku said as he turned around and saw his friends.

"Yo" Kyoka greeted.

"Hi" Ochaco said.

"It's been some time, Midoriya" A boy with a head that looked like a bird said.

"Oh! Tokoyami, how have you been?" Izuku asked.

"I've been well, somewhat busy this past few months but still well" Tokoyami said.

"Sup" A small creature of darkness said coming from the back of tokoyami's neck.

"Ah, dark shadow" Izuku said.

"Umm" the forgotten Ida tried to get the attention of the small group in front of him.

"If you are here to make friends, then you can get out" Someone behind the group said.

Izuku on instinct got in front of everyone and made half tiger sign and activated his Byakugan.

"_Who is he? I didn't feel him getting close_" Izuku thought not letting his guard down.

"_A caterpillar?_" Most of the teens that were in front of the door thought.

"This is the hero course" The big caterpillar said as it stood up.

"_There's a person in there/it's a sleeping bag_" the surprised teens thought.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down, time is precious you know. You all aren't very rational are you?" a slim pale man with shoulder length black hair said. He wore a long sleeve shirt, pants of the same color that were tuck into his boots, a utility belt and a big bandage looking scarf.

"_A teacher? If so then he also is a pro… but I've never seen him before_" Izuku thought.

"Name's Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you" The now introduced teacher said. "Now, change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds" Aizawa said as he pulled a uniform from his bag.

**Training Grounds**

"Quirk test?!" the whole class asked.

"What about the entrance ceremony? Or the guidance sessions?" Ochaco asked.

"If you want to become heroes then you don't have time for that" Aizawa said. "Here in U.A. the education is done anyway the teacher sees fit; it has always been like that"

The whole was wondering what the teacher was getting at.

"Softball throwing, standing long jump, fifty-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training and seated to touch. All of you must have made this in middle school without your quirk. Bakugo, how far could you throw a soft ball during middle school?" Aizawa asked Bakugo.

"sixty-seven meters" Bakugo responded.

"Great. Now try in with your quirk while standing inside this circle, you can do anything you need as long as you don't step out of that circle" Aizawa explained while moving back so that Bakugo had enough space.

"Awesome" Bakugo grinned and he walked into the circle and stretched his arms.

"Give it all you got" Aizawa said.

"Die!" Bakugo yelled as he threw the ball and added an explosion as he let go of the ball.

"_Die? Seriously Bakugo?_" Izuku thought.

"It's important for us to know what your limits are, that is the first rational step that will tell us what kind of hero you will become" Aizawa said as he showed his phone to the class and showed the distance that the ball had traveled.

"Woa! That was awesome" someone said.

"Seven-hundred and five?! Are you serious?" someone else said.

"We can use our quirks? This is going to be fun!" someone yelled.

"… fun you say?" Aizawa asked the class. "You all are supposed to become heroes after three years here and you think that it'll be fun?...if that is what you think then the one that gets the lowest score across all the eight events will be judged as hopeless… and will be expelled"

"WHAAAAT?!" most of the class yelled.

"_All or nothing, this test will show us where we stand and the one that does bad will be expelled… So this is U.A._" Izuku thought.

"You future is on our hands" Aizawa moved the hair that was covering half of his face and made a very scary face. "Welcome to the hero course of U.A."

"The one with the lowest score will be expelled?! But it's only the first day… no, even if it wasn't it's so unfair" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Natural disasters, highway pileups and rampaging villains… calamity is always around the corner, this whole world is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones that must correct that unfairness, if you were hoping to spend your evening at McDonald's then I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years… U.A. will run you through the wringer" Aizawa explained. "Do your best to overcome it all and survive. So bring it"

"_Trial by fire… I guess that's what it means to be at the top_" Ida thought.

"_Piece of cake_" Bakugo thought.

"demonstration is over, let the real thing begin" Aizawa said.

Event 1: fifty-meter dash.

"3.04 seconds; Ida Tenya" a camera robot said.

Ida Tenya. Quirk: Engine

"_So I can only get to third gear in a fifty-meter dash…._" Ida thought.

"_Like a fish in water. Let's see how he does in the other events_" Aizawa observed.

"5.58 seconds; Tsuyu Asui" the robot reported.

"Ribbit" a small girl said.

"_I'll make my shoes lighter… and my clothes too_" Ochaco thought.

"7.15 seconds; Uraraka Ochaco"

Uraraka Ochaco. Quirk: Zero Gravity, anything that she touches will be unaffected by gravity.

"5.51 seconds: Yuga Aoyama"

Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Navel Laser, he can shoot a laser from his belly button

"_They are pushing their quirks to their limits, by seeing how they do I can guess what they can do and what they can't, this is also linked to how creatively use their quirks_"

"Explosive speed!" Bakugo yelled as he created small explosions to go faster through the air. "Huh?!"

"3.01 seconds: Midoriya Izuku"

"_That kid…_" Izawa looked towards Izuku.

"4.13 seconds: Bakugo Katsuki"

Bakugo Katsuki. Quirk: Explosion.

"_Deku?! Faster than me?!_" Bakugo thought in rage as he looked at his smoking hands.

"_3.01 seconds? Not bad. I could have pushed it more, but I don't think I need to right now, I'll save my chakra for when I actually need it_" Izuku thought.

Event 2: Grip Strength

"I wonder how the girls and Tokoyami are doing" Izuku wondered as he gripped the small machine that would tell him what his grip strength was. "_156 kg huh?_"

"WOW!" Izuku turned to see who was making such noise.

"540 kg?! are you a gorilla?! Or an octopus?!" a boy with chin length black hair and tape dispenser elbows.

Izuku started to look around and started to make mental notes about all of his classmates, he had put his body In autopilot and did the nest six events without really focusing on them since his focus was towards his classmates and their quirks, he took notice of how different they all were and took notice as to how they could improve.

"_That invisible girl is most likely able to reflect the light and if she does she can get into enemy territory and-_" Izuku was brought out of his musing as he heard that it was his turn to throw the ball. "Oh, already? That was fast"

"Midoriya really is amazing" Ida said to himself.

"HA?! Deku?! He's a quirk less loser!" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Huh?! What do you mean he is quirk less? Do you not know what he did during the entrance exam?" Ida asked.

"Huh? What?" Bakugo asked confused.

"Hey" Aizawa called out to Izuku.

"Hmmm? Yes sensei?" Izuku turned to look at his teacher.

"You have been spacing out during all the test, if I'm not satisfied with what I see now I will expel you no matter your results" Aizawa said with a serious face.

"…!" Izuku narrowed his eyes but nodded to Aizawa.

"_The kid got potential but if he isn't going to put it the effort then better cut him off now_" Izawa thought.

"_Something that will satisfy him_" Izuku was looking at the ball he had in his hand.

"Oh man, he's going to go overboard" Kyoka said as she got to the front of the group.

"Seriously, it's like he just can't stay away from the spotlight" Momo joined her friend.

"You two are… Yaoyorozu Momo and Jiro Kyoka?" Ida asked for verification.

"Hai, nice to meet you" Momo said.

"Sup" Kyoka waved.

"Are you two friends of Midoriya?" Ida asked the two girls.

"Yeah, we have known him for some time now. Now watch, you don't want to miss this" Kyoka said as she looked towards Izuku.

"Neh, Aizawa Sensei" Izuku called out.

"Hmmm?" Aizawa kept looking at Izuku.

"Don't blink" Izuku threw the ball upwards and started to go through hand signs. "Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake" By this moment the ball was almost right in front of Izuku's face and Izuku took a huge amount of air into his lungs "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**"

When the ball was right in front of Izuku's face he blew out all of the air that was inside his lungs with great force, the wind was so powerful that it created a huge shock wave that made the other students move back from the force. Aizawa had put on yellow goggles that he had with him when he saw how strong the wind was, he continued to see how Izuku kept blowing wind from his mouth for a few more seconds and then stop. When Izuku stopped the rest of the class had gathered again and looked towards Izuku with surprise.

"W-what the hell" A boy with red spiked hair said.

"Amazing" many others said.

"S-sensei, what is the score?" Momo asked her teacher.

"Uhm" Aizawa was pulled out of his surprised state and looked down to his phone only to have his eyes go wide, he looked up to Izuku who was tuning towards him. "…. 2.10 Km"

"Two thousand and ten Kilometers?" Momo asked in surprise.

"!" Bakugo was in a shocked state, not believing what he had just seen.

"Sensei" Izuku called towards Aizawa making him look at him. "Are you satisfied?"

"_This kid… has potential_" Aizawa smiled. "Yeah, you pass"

"What the hell young Midoriya, that was amazing. I was worried because of Aizawa but holly shit!" All Might said from his hiding place far from the students.

"Woa! Now that's got to be a hero record!" Ochaco raised her fist to the sky.

"Very impressive" Tokoyami said.

"Very stylishly done" Aoyama said.

"What an amazing quirk… but I thought he was able to create electricity…" Ida said to himself.

"Izuku's quirk is the most amazing one I have ever seen. Many others are impressive but none like he's" Momo said.

"You got that right. There isn't anything like his" Kyoka confirmed.

"_The hell… quirks don't manifest past the age of four… it's impossible… but it really happened!_" Bakugo thought in shock and rushed towards Izuku in a rage. "What the hell?! Explain yourself Deku!"

"Huh?" Deku looked surprised towards Bakugo.

"NGGG!" Bakugo was stopped from his rush by something wrapping around him. "What the… hell is this"

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire" Aizawa said while holding the now identified bandages that were around his neck. "Stop trying to use your quirk already"

"Those googles… those bandages… You are Eraser head!" Izuku exclaimed.

Aizawa Shota. Quirk: Erasure. His quirk nullifies others quirks just by looking at them, this however stops once he blinks.

"I'm getting dry eye over here so quit it!" Aizawa said as he let go of Bakugo. "What a waste of time. Prepare to go to the classroom"

"You were amazing Deku!" Ochaco greeted.

"Ah, thanks" Izuku said while scratching his head.

"Tsh… _Up until now… he was supposed to just be a pebble in my path… but now… there's no way that he can just be a damn pebble_"

"Now to show you all the results so gather up" Izawa called the class. "Your total scores reflect your performance in each event. So to not waste more time, here are your results"

"Man, I can't wait to see where I stand" one student said.

"Me too" another said.

"I'm sure we all did great" the one that had multiple arms said.

"Also, I was lying about expelling the one with the lowest score" Aizawa said with his bored expression still on which then changed into a scary smile "That was a rational lie… meat to bring out the best in you"

"WHAAAAAT?!" many in the class yelled.

"Well of course it was a lie… it didn't much to figure out…" Momo said.

"You say that, but you were very nervous" Izuku said as he stood beside Momo.

"Hmph!" Momo turned away from her friend while having pink cheeks.

1 Midoriya Izuku, 2 Yaoyorozu Momo, 3 Todoroki Shoto, 4 Bakugo Katsuki, 5 Ida Tenya, 6 Tokoyami Fumikage, 7 Shoji Mezo, 8 Ojiro Mashirao, 9 Kirishima Eijiro, 10 Ashido Mina, 11 Uraraka Ochaco, 12 Koda Koji, 13 Sato Rikido, 14 Asui Tsuyu, 15 Aoyama Yuga, 16 Sero Hanta, 17 Kaminari Denki, 18 Jiro Kyoka, 19 Hagakura Toru, Mineta Minoru.

**After school.**

"Well that was draining" Izuku was walking out of the school building.

"How are you feeling? You seem tired" Someone asked Izuku from behind.

"Hmm? Of Ida, I'm fine. Just a little tired" Izuku said.

"Aizawa Sensei sure fooled us. I completely believed that he was going to expel the student with the lowest score" Ida said.

"_He looked so sure of himself, but I guess that he was just nervous like anybody else_" Izuku thought as he glanced at the teen beside him.

"Hey you two! Wait up" Izuku recognized the voice and turned to see Ochaco running to catch up to him, his other friends behind the bubbly girl.

"Ah, infinity girl" Ida said.

"Names Uraraka Ochaco! Um… you are Ida Tenya right?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you" Ida said as he bowed to the small girl.

"Think you can leave us behind like that Izuku" Kyoka asked.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention" Izuku said.

"That was obvious, how about you take us to the train station? Asuma has the day off and I really didn't want to have someone else pick me up" Momo said.

"Um, sure" With that all the teens started to walk away from the school.

"Oh, sorry that we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo and this is our friend Jiro Kyoka" Momo introduce herself and her friend.

"Yo" Kyoka greeted.

"A pleasure, I am Ida Tenya. Um, you all seem to know each other pretty well. Have you known each other for long?" Ida asked.

"Yes, I have known Izuku for about seven years now" Momo said.

"I think I've known him for five years now" Kyoka said.

"Me too! Wow, time sure goes fast" Ochaco said.

"Indeed" Momo commented.

"Well, let's get going" Izuku started to walk ahead.

**U.A. Second day**

After the school was over the day had gone by with nothing new to the students and as such a new day started for the future heroes. The day was more normal than what Izuku had expected, in the mornings normal classes took place, English, Literature, Math, history and after lunch the most expected class.

"Present Mic for English, Cementoss for literature, Ectoplasm for math and surprisingly Midnight for history…. Eraser head is our homeroom teacher so that means that all might will be teaching Hero Basic training" Midoriya whispered.

"I Have…" a voice said loudly from the other side of the door.

"_That voice…_" Izuku looked at the door.

"Come Through the door!" All Might appeared.

"Incredible! It's All Might… He's really going to teach us!" Kirishima said.

"That's his silver age costume… He has worn so many costumes, it gives me goose bumps" Asui said.

"Hero basic training! That class that will put you through special training to mold you into heroes" All Might said as he made a pose while crouching and flexing his muscles, he then stood up fast and extended his right hand showing a card with the word 'Battle' written on it. "No time like the present, today's activity will be Battle training!"

"Battle…" Katsuki smirked.

"Training" Izuku said with a narrowed gaze.

"And for that you will need these!" All Might pointed to the wall as it suddenly started to open and had suitcases in it. "In accordance with the quirk registry and the request forms that you filled before being admitted… Costumes"

"Yeahhh!" Many in the class yelled in excitement.

"After you change please come out in order to ground beta!" All might instructed. "Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Now! Let me feast in the next generation!"

With that the students took their respective cases and went to the changing room so that they could try on their new costume. It took only a few minutes for the students to change and soon they were showing their future Uniform.

"Well aren't you two showing off" Kyoka said as she looked at her friends.

"Hehe… I should have been more specific on my request form… this costume is comfortable but too tight" Ochaco said while blushing. Her costume was a full body suit with a pink design that started on her shoulders and ended on her crotch, two dark circles on the center of her chest, a thick pink choker around her neck, two thick wristbands, high knee boots as well as a helmet with a pink visor and finally a two piece belt with a circle on the center where it connected.

"Well, I can only use my quirk as long as my skin is exposed" Momo said not really bothered by her costume. Her costume was a crimson leotard with silver lines going around her waist and her arms, the leotard was open in the middle of her chest to just below her navel, around her waist two yellow belts could be seen and a small one atop her chest but below her shoulders, on her back tied to the belts a book as held, finally she had calf length crimson boots.

"Hey where is Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"He was still changing" Ida came to them.

"Oh" Ochaco turned to see him. Ida's Costume was an odd-looking armor with three exhaust pipes around his torso.

"Sorry it took me so long" Izuku said as he came up to them with his costume. He was wearing a zip up sleeveless dark hoodie that had two crimson clouds to the sides and one between his shoulder blades, he had black pants which also had two crimson clouds to the sides, a utility belt, black sandals and finally he had dark blue arm guards.

"So you're finally out Izuk-" Kyoka stopped talking once she actually saw him.

"…" Ochaco was sporting a crimson blush that was been hidden by her helmet.

"Oh my" Momo covered her mouth with her right hand, she too had a small blush as she saw that Izuku had his hoodie unzipped to his navel.

"That is an Amazing costume Midoriya" Ida said as he moved both his arms up and down.

"T-thanks! But it's not complete" Izuku stuttered as he saw the costumes of Momo and Ochaco. He reached into his open zipper and pulled out a black mask and put it on the left side of his face.

"Hmm? That is one interesting mask" Ida said as he and the girls looked at it.

"Shall we begin now, my wards?" All Might asked as he looked to the dressed-up students.

"Sensei! This looks like the ground we used for the entrance exam, does this mean we will be doing the same as in the exam?" Ida asked.

"No, that was just step one and now you must move to step two! Indoor Battle Training!" All Might said. "Although villains are commonly seen outdoors it has been proven that the smarter ones stay indoors"

"_True, we won't always deal with villains that are going on rampages_" Izuku thought.

"Now you all will be split into villains and hero teams and face off in a two on two indoor battle!" All Might explained.

"But shouldn't we get basic training first?" Asui asked.

"Practice experience will teach you the basics much faster" All Might said.

"What will determine victory?" Momo raised her hand and asked.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugo said with a murderess look on his eyes.

"Are you threatening to expel us if we do poorly like Aizawa sensei?" Ochaco asked timidly.

"How will we be divided into our teams?" Ida asked.

"Isn't my cape just fabulous" Aoyama asked while moving his cape.

"One question at the time, my quirk isn't super hearing" All Might said while trembling since he was overwhelmed by the amount of questions, he then took out a small book.

"_A guide book?!_" Izuku almost laughed at All Might.

"Now, here is the deal. Villains are hiding a nuclear weapon in their hideout and the heroes must stop them, heroes must either secure the weapon before a set timer goes off or capture the villains. The villains must capture the heroes or protect the bomb until the time is up. As for your partners, that will be decided by…" All Might turned and then showed a small box with a hole on top of it. "Drawing lots!"

"Is that really a good way to do this?" Ida asked surprised.

"Makes sense. We won't always be around the people we know and will have to work with heroes we don't know" Izuku explained.

"I see. I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" Ida said.

"That's fine! Let's get started!" All Might exclaimed and turned to the other students.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco, Team B: Todoroki Shoto and Mezo Shoji, Team C: Jiro Kyoka and Yaoyorozu Momo, Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Ida Tenya, Team E: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga, Team F: Koda Koji and Rikido Sato, Team G: Mineta Minoru and Kaminari Denki, Team H: Asui Tsuyu and Tokoyami Fumikage, Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru, Team J Kirishima Eijiro and Sero Hanta.

"Nice! This must be fate, let's do our best Deku!" Ochaco said while jumping and hugging Izuku.

"S-sure" Izuku stuttered as he felt Ochaco press her body on his.

"Moving on, first up are…. Team A and team D. Team D are the villains!" All Might pulled out two balls that had the letters of the teams.

"Team D is… Katsuki and Ida" Izuku said as he turned his head to the right to see Katsuki.

"The villain team will have five minutes to go in and make preparations for the heroes, after the five minutes are up the hero team will go in. The rest of us will watch over the battle from the central command building" All Might explained and then turned to Katsuki and Ida. "You two need to get into the role of a villain, this is a practical assignment, so go all out and don't hold back. But I will be sure to stop you if things go too far"

"…" Izuku didn't say anything as he saw the class walk away, Katsuki and Ida going into ground beta.

**Villain Hideout**

"Training or not, I don't like the role of villain… so this is what we are supposed to guard? It's made out of paper Mache" Ida said as he examined the giant fake bomb.

"Hey. So does Deku have a quirk…?" Katsuki asked as he looked at the floor.

"Deku?... oh, you mean Midoriya. Yes, did you not see his performance yesterday with the soft ball?" Ida turned to see Katsuki. "Anyway. I must ask that you do not charge straight at Midoriya"

"That Damn Nerd…!" Katsuki gritted his teeth. "_He's been mocking me this whole time!_"

**Outside Villain Base**

"So this are the blueprints of the building. I better memorize them" Ochaco said as she looked over the blueprints. "I'm glad that All Might isn't as harsh as Aizawa Sensei, now I don't have to worry as much… Are you alright, Deku?"

"… I'm a little nervous. Katsuki is very competitive and won't hold back… it doesn't help that we have been on somewhat bad terms for a long time" Izuku explained as he took a deep breath and signed. "And I'm sure Ida isn't a push over"

"Bakugo used to bully you when you didn't have your quirk right?" Ochaco asked as she remembered what Izuku had told her some time ago.

"Katsuki may be an ass, but he is nothing to laugh at" Izuku started to zip up his hoodie and tighten his arm guards. "His goals... his confidence… his strength and quirk… Katsuki is very strong in many ways"

"It sounds like you two were meant to fight each other one day…" Ochaco said as she looked up to the building.

"I'm sure it will come to that one day… but that day is not today. Today is about the class assignment so there isn't any time for rivalry" Izuku said as he clenched his fist.

"**Start!**" All Might's voice was heard from a few speakers around the building.

**Central Command Building A.K.A CCB**

"All of you watch closely and try to learn something!" All Might said to the students.

"Wow! So many monitors!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"From here we can see everything that is going on" Kaminari said.

"Now now everyone! Settle down, the show is about to start!" All might said and made everyone turn to the screens.

**Outside Villain Hideout**

"Alright! Let's start, Ochaco!" Izuku said as he bumped his fist's with each other and then made the tiger hand sign. "Byakugan!"

"Those eyes of yours are really amazing Deku!" Ochaco exclaimed with a big smile.

"I know" Izuku smirked as he looked at the Building. "The bomb in on the Fifth floor… And as I thought, Katsuki is making his way down to the first floor so he can fight me"

"Then let's go around him" Ochaco said.

"No… If I know him then he will just follow us and start using even more strong explosions which would lead to the bomb exploding prematurely. No, you go around and go to the fifth floor and try to recover the bomb while I hold him back… without Katsuki Ida should be easier to get past" Izuku explained as they entered the building.

"Alright… I'll see you when this is over" Ochaco said as she took a different hallway to go upstairs.

"Right" Izuku kept walking through the main hallway, ready to face and hold Katsuki back.

**CCB**

"What's up with his eyes?!" Mina asked surprised as she looked at a screen that showed Izuku's white eyes.

"Yeah! He also figured where the bomb was!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"That is part of his quirk" Kyoka said to the students.

"Huh? What do you mean? Wasn't his quirk wind manipulation?" Mina asked.

"He's quirk is very unique… I can't really explain it in detail, but his quirk has all three manifestations, what you see right now is his Byakugan, with his eyes in this state he can see into long distances and also have x-ray vision which allows him to see through objects" Momo explained.

"Damn, those are some really amazing eyes!" Kirishima said.

"He can… see though walls?" Mineta whispered to himself. "Why did he get the best quirk of them all!"

"Hold on! Does that mean that he can see everything in the building?" Kirishima asked. "Isn't that like cheating?"

"There is no such thing as cheating when going against villains. We must go with everything if we want to win!" All Might said.

"I… I see" Kirishima said lowly and turned to look at the main screen.

**Villain Base**

"_We haven't really talked for a long time… but that doesn't mean that I stopped watching you. Katsuki, you are amazing but rash… I know you better than what you give me credit for, after all… I was your best friend_" Izuku thought as he walked down the hall-way. "You will come straight to me… and as you get close…"

As soon as Izuku stopped talking Katsuki jumped from the right hallway and made an explosion towards Izuku's face. Izuku dodged by rolling forward, when he came to a stop he stood up and got into his fighting stance; the Strong Fist.

"You always attack with a right hook… Katsuki… It's been a long time hasn't it?" Izuku asked as he kept his guard up.

"Long time?" Katsuki was confused as he turned to see Izuku.

**CCB**

"Midoriya sure knows how to dodge!" Mina said in excitement.

"A sneak attack is low! So unmanly!" Kirishima said.

"Long time…? What does he mean by that? We are in the same class" Sero asked.

"Those two have known each other since they were four, but they haven't faced each other in a long time" Kyoka said

"Eh? So those two have some history?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah" was the simple response.

"Hey look! They are about to start!" Mina called out.

**Villain Base**

"The last time we fought was when we were six-years-old" Izuku clarified for Katsuki. "That day our mother's stopped us…" Izuku stopped talking as Katsuki swung a right hook again, but this time he grabbed the extended arm and flung Katsuki away making him land on his back.

"Deku! You damn weird eyes Nerd!" Katsuki yelled as he went to punch Izuku with his left fist but was blocked by Izuku's right arm guard. "_What?! Is this nerd reading my movements?!_"

"This time the only thing that can stop us is All Might… But I don't want to fight you right now, what matters right now is to get the bomb. We can settle our differences some other time" Izuku said as he pushed Katsuki back.

With Katsuki away from him, Izuku grabbed his new mask and moved it form the left side of his head to his face with his right hand. Once the mask was in position the blue stripes and the red outline of the stripes shined for a moment and then went back to normal.

"Come, villain! I will hold you back while my friend stops the bomb from exploding!" Izuku said as he got back into his strong fist stance.

"Damn Nerd!" Katsu growled. "Die!"

_To Be Continued…_

Yo! Sorry it took so long for this update. I have been very busy, but I finally got the time to write! I hope you enjoyed it.

For those who follow my story I thank you very much! I will be sure to update as soon as I can!


	5. Explosion Rage

_Explosion Rage_

Don't own My Hero Academia or Naruto.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Attack Name/Ability**"

Katsuki unleashed an explosion towards Izuku as he stood up from the cold ground, as the explosion took place Izuku jumped a few feet back so that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Many years ago… you told me that 'Deku' meant worthless, that I couldn't do anything. But not long ago… someone told me that 'Deku' sounded like 'you can do it'" Izuku said as he went back into the strong fist stance. "From today on… 'Deku' will mean 'he who does his best!'"

"You damn nerd" Katsuki growled. "Don't talk to me like you are better than me!"

Katsuki created explosions from both his hands to send himself above Izuku, when he was above his target he kicked towards Izuku's head only for Izuku to protect himself with his right arm, once the attack was stopped, Katsuki landed behind Izuku and went to punch Izuku on his back. Katsuki's punch was deflected upwards as Izuku kicked it with the back of his leg while he flipped away from Katsuki.

"You damn nerd… why are you just covering like a coward?! Where is that damn quirk of yours?!" Katsuki yelled. "Tricking me into believing that you didn't have a quirk… Well that doesn't matter! I will still win!"

"Katsuki… you really have changed" Izuku whispered to himself as he dodged the big explosion that Katsuki had just thrown his way. "_But no matter how much you change… you still want to be a hero_"

**CCB**

"He's amazing!" Rikido said.

"He's going toe to toe without using his quirk" Sero also said.

"_He's reaction time is top notch_" All Might thought as he looked at the battle.

"Hey. What did he mean by tricking him into believing that he didn't have a quirk?" Kirishima asked as he turned towards Momo and Kyoka.

"Well… as far as I know, Izuku never used his quirk in front of Bakugo. So, he thought that Izuku never had a quirk" Momo explained.

"Seriously? wow" Kirishima turned to the monitors.

**Villain Base.**

"Ochaco, have you reached the fifth floor?" Izuku called into his communicator.

"_Yes. I just reached the main hallway and looking for the room, think you can help me?_" Ochaco asked.

"Sure. **Byakugan**" Izuku activated his eyes and started to guide Ochaco towards the bomb. "Keep going straight turn left and then turn right in the following hall, the bomb in the sixth room on the left"

"Die!" Katsuki appeared above Izuku and created an explosion that burned his left arm slightly.

"You are serious about this aren't you…" Izuku stood tall and made the tiger hand sign. "let's start"

"So, you are done running away huh. Well come at me with everything you have, so I can crush you at your best!" Katsuki made small explosions on his hands.

"_Tiger, hare, boar, dog._ **Doton:** **Doryūheki**!" Izuku went through hand signs in an instant and slammed his palms into the floor.

Katsuki was caught off guard as two meters in front of him a wall started to raise until it blocked the whole hall and separating him form Izuku.

"W-what the hell!?" Katsuki was surprised. "Deku!"

"Snake, Ram, Boar, Horse, Bird" Izuku clapped his hands together and waited for Katsuki's inevitable attack.

A big explosion shook the building as the wall that Izuku had created was blown away by Katsuki's powerful quirk, as the dust settled Katsuki rushed in with constant explosions so he could move through the air and attack Izuku once again.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō**" Izuku yelled and made a palm strike towards where Katsuki was.

Katsuki was sent back with great force, he was unprepared for the attack and as such didn't register that he was flying back instead of forwards. His back hit the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Gah!" Katsuki coughed as the air left his lungs. "_He is just a pebble…! My quirk is awesome! Ever since we were little you have been nothing but loser! Why are you a loser?! Because you didn't have a quirk! It makes sense! I'M AWESOME! SO, I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!_"

"_I found the room, what should I do now?_" Ochaco asked.

"Try to distract Ida until I can get there, if you can then grab the bomb. That way we can-"

"DEKUUU!" Katsuki charged Izuku as he was trying to come up with a plan to take the bomb from the villains.

Katsuki's sudden explosion took Izuku by surprise and as such he wasn't able to block it or dodge it, although the explosion was strong it was unable to do much damage thanks to the special materials that were used to make Izuku's costume.

"Man, that hurt" Izuku said while on the floor.

"I'm not done you damn nerd!" Katsuki graved Izuku's right leg and started a chain of explosions with his other hand to propel himself into the air and slam Izuku into the ground once again without letting go of the leg. "Here's your favorite! My right hook!"

"Gah!" Izuku coughed as Katsuki's right hook connected with his back.

Izuku then kicked Katsuki's hand away with his other leg and jumped away.

"Looks like I'm all loaded up" Katsu said as he lifted his right hand pointing it at Izuku. "My sweat is like nitroglycerin, if they did the job right then all my excess sweat has been stored inside this gauntlet's…"

**CCB**

"Hey… is he saying that he has a huge grenade on his arm?" Mina asked.

"That's too dangerous! Sensei! You need to stop this!" Kirishima said.

"Young Bakugo! You must stop! Are you trying to kill him!" All Might yelled into the mic.

"IZUKU" both Momo and Kyoka yelled.

**Villain Base.**

"He'll only die if it's a direct hit!" Katsuki pulled the safe from his gauntlet. "FIRE!"

"SHIT!" Izuku jumped back while covering his face with his forearms, the whole building shook at the tremendous power of Katsuki's explosion.

"_Deku what was that explosion? The whole building is shaking!_"

"D-Damn, I twisted my leg… new plan! Get inside the room through the window and try to get the bomb before Ida sees you" Izuku stood up and looked down at his leg, no visible damage could be seen but the pain was there. "I'll distract Ida from the front while you get in through the window"

"_Are you sure? Can you still move?_" Ochaco asked.

"I'll be fine" Izuku said as he saw all of the smoke clear. The right side of the hall had been mostly destroyed due to the explosion. "Go"

"_Young Bakugo, use that move once again and I will have to stop this match. You will lose… such massive attack should not be used inside one's stronghold_" All might announced.

"Argh! Come on! Fine!" Bakugo prepared to create explosions behind himself so that he could give chase to Izuku but before he could begin his explosions, he saw Izuku jump through the new hole his massive explosion created. "GET BACK HERE DEKU!"

"_That's it… follow me Kacchan!_" Izuku thought as he kept jumping through the big hole that connected all of the first four floors. "t_aking the fight to the fifth floor will be sure to distract Ida enough to give Ochaco time to grab the bomb_"

"Get back here and fight!" Katsuki yelled as he landed in front of Izuku on the fourth floor. "Come at me with your quirk! I want to beat you at your best!"

"Nice landing Kacchan! _Snake-Ram-Monkey Boar-Horse-Tiger_" Izuku took a very deep breath which made his chest expand.

"Again with those weird hand movements! Bring it on!" Katsuki put both his palms pointing at Izuku.

"DIE!/Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu" The building once again shook, and with the explosion of both techniques a new hole was created.

**CCB**

"Holy crap!" Kirishima said.

"Hey hey, what kind of match is this, those two are going to bring that building down!" Kaminari said while looking at the screen.

"Amazing! What the hell is up with those quirks!?" Mina asked.

"Those two are scary!" Mineta said while shaking.

"Hey look! They are going up to the last floor!" Kirishima said.

"What's left of it anyway…" Kyoka said.

"He really wants to fight him" Momo said while placing a hand over her face and shaking her head.

"We can't blame him… after all, he's the one he wants to beat more than anyone" Kyoka said as she kept looking at Izuku.

"I guess you are right…boys" Momo smiled.

"Yeah. boys" Kyoka smiled as well

**Villain Base.**

"So, you finally decided to stop underestimating me huh?!" Katsuki yelled.

"I have never underestimated you, Kacchan" Izuku said while taking a stance.

"I KNOW YOU WERE LOOKING DOWN ON ME! YOU NEVER USED YOUR QUIRK BEFORE!" Katsuki yelled, somehow becoming enraged by Izuku's words.

"I would never underestimate you… because I want to beat you, Idiot!" Izuku yelled while jumping towards Katsuki and sending a punch with his right hand.

"HaaH!?" Katsuki caught the punch and sent one of his own which Izuku also caught.

"I won't lose… I refuse to lose against you… but this isn't the place to see who is stronger, right now I need to focus on the assignment!" Izuku yelled as he gave a hard push against Katsuki and separated from lock.

"You damn nerd!" Katsuki snarled as he prepared to unleash a new explosion. "Aaaaah!"

The new explosion destroyed the wall to their left showing the room with the bomb.

"Bakugo-Kun, Midoriya-Kun?!" Ida yelled from the other side of the destroyed wall. "What have you two been doing?! It feels like this building is about to fall!... I mean. Hero, you have reached the end of your life! You will never reach the bomb!"

"Shut up four eyes! Aaaaah!" Katsuki launched a new explosion towards Izuku making him back flip to avoid it and land in the room with the bomb.

"Now!" Izuku yelled as he jumped forward and tackled Katsuki towards the end of the room.

"Eh?!" Ida heard the window behind him break.

"Dynamic entry!" Ochaco yelled out as she kicked Ida on his chest.

"Gah! Hero?!" Ida skidded back a few feet. "So you were waiting outside for the signal of your partner"

"_I have to touch the bomb so we can win!_" Ochaco thought as she jumped towards the bomb.

"Not so fast!" Ida ran and took the bomb away from her. "Unfortunately for you, I can move faster than you can"

"Oh no" Ochaco said as she stood up from where she had landed.

"Hahahaha. This will be your end heroes!" Ida laughed evilly.

"If you can't reach the bomb then try to trap him!" Izuku yelled as he dodged another explosion of Katsuki.

"Right!" Ochaco rushed towards Ida and started to try and rope him with the tape they were given.

"Don't Ignore me!" Katsuki delivered yet another explosion which made Izuku jump and stick to the sealing.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō**" Izuku clapped hard and pushed Katsuki away from him. "_The time is almost up. We need to finish this fast!_"

"Bakugo-Kun! Be careful with those explosions, you are too close to the bomb!" Ida yelled as he kept moving away from Ochaco.

"Moh! Stop moving Ida-Kun!" Ochaco kept trying to catch Ida.

"Don't order me!" Katsuki yelled as he stopped himself from Izuku's attack. "And you! You stop looking down on me!"

"I would never look down on you, Kacchan" Izuku said to Bakugo. "You think I would do that? No Kacchan, I would never do that. Because-"

"I Know you are looking down at me! You never used your quirk because you thought you were better than me! Well you're not! You are just a pebble in my way!" Katsuki yelled as he charged straight at Izuku while his hands sparkled like never before.

"Because I want to beat you more than anything else!" Izuku also started to run towards Katsuki while gathering chakra on his left hand. "_I will dodge to the right, then jump to the sealing and overcharge the second stage so it creates an explosion that will send him back with enough force._"

"ouch!" Izuku heard Ochaco behind him.

"DIEEEE!" Katsuki unleashed his explosion.

"_Ochaco! Oh no, Kacchan can't see her behind me!_" Izuku thought in a panic. "_redirect half of the explosion towards the sealing and take head on what is left of the explosion!_"

BOOOM

"Deku! /Midoriya-Kun!" both Ochaco and Ida yelled as the explosion took place.

"He didn't dodge?!" Katsuki yelled in surprise, the smoke of the explosion not letting him see anything in front of him.

"D-damn… I should have learned that technique when mom told me" all three students heard from within the smoke. "this really hurts ya know"

Once the smoke cleared all the students and All Might were able to see the damage done to Izuku. The left side of his body was mostly intact, only small burns on his hand, part of his armguard was now missing. His right side was a different story, half of his armguard was missing as well as half of his hoodie, most of the now exposed flesh could be seen burnt.

**CCB.**

"Izuku! /Midoriya!" Momo, Kyoka and Tokoyami yelled.

"Sensei! You should stop this before it gets worse!" Kirishima said in worry.

"Ribbit… this is too much for a class exercise" Tsuyu said.

"This is crazy. Those two are taking things too seriously!" Kaminari said to the others.

"Yeah. This got out of hand" Mina said as she kept looking at the big screen.

"Young Bakugo and Midoriya, this exercise is-" All Might was saying but was interrupted my Izuku's voice.

"Float!" They all heard him yell as he turned and ran towards Ochaco.

**Villain Base.**

"Float!" Ochaco heard Izuku yell at her, it took her a few seconds to understand but she soon understood. She then touched her left-hand palm with the fingertip pads of her right and started to float.

"**Special move!**" Ochaco said as she graved Izuku's left hand, he then started to spin in place.

"**Cherry Shooting Star!**" Izuku yelled as he threw Ochaco over Ida and towards the bomb.

"WHA!" Ida was surprised by the move his classmates had performed.

"…" Katsuki had yet to move from his explosion point. He was surprised, he prided himself on his observation skills and yet he had missed the round face girl behind Izuku, he was also shocked that Izuku had taken the blast head on without a second thought.

"SECURED!" Ochaco yelled as she landed on top of the bomb.

"AHHHH! The bomb!" Ida yelled. "I mean. Midoriya-Kun!"

"_The Hero Team… WINNNNNS!_" All Might could be heard through the speakers. "_All four of you stay where you are! I will be there to help young Midoriya_"

"_He matched me blow for blow… my right hand… he read me like a book and calculated many of my moves_" Katsuki thought. "In other words that means that... _I totally lost to Deku in full out fight!_"

"_To the nurse office, to the nurse office_" two small robots kept saying as they took Izuku on a stretcher.

"Let's head Back young Bakugo" All Might took Katsuki out of his thoughts. "Time to grade your performance. And whether you win or lose, you can always do better by learning from the experience"

**Central Command Building.**

"Alright everyone, now that we are all here… well with exception of young Midoriya. After seeing this battle, who would you say did best?" All Might asked the students. Momo raised her hand. "Yes! Miss. Yaoyorozu"

"The one who did his best would be Ida-San and Ochaco" Momo answered.

"Ida-Kun and Ochaco-Chan? not Midoriya-Kun who won?" Tsuyu asked.

"Although Izuku and Ochaco did win, Izuku started well but soon found himself following Bakugo-San same steps which were to fight each other because of their rivalry. Bakugo-San also used destructive power which could have detonated the bomb if he was closer to it. Ochaco followed Izuku's first plan to the letter, once the need to change the plan came she was able to adapt quickly to such plan, when she failed to capture the bomb the first time she followed Izuku's advice and proceeded to separate the villain from the bomb, and lastly she and Izuku did an incredibly move to secure the bomb" Momo explained and took a deep breath to keep going. The nerd. "And as for Ida-San, he kept the bomb safe and away from the heroes at all time; only getting distracted by the final clash between Izuku and Bakugo-San"

"_She said it better than I ever could!_" All Might thought with a sweatdrop. "Yes, well… You are Correct!"

After the discussion the next battles took place with all of the students showing off their quirks. The most impressive battle was the one with Shoto Todoroki in it, his powerful quirk allowed him to freeze the whole building and claim the bomb without any issues.

"Too bad Izuku wasn't here to see all of us. He would have been interested in taking notes on all of the different quirks" Kyoka said while folding her arms behind her head.

"Yes, he will most likely ask us to tell him about them. Then again he will probably wait to see them himself" Momo said as she folded her right arm under her chest and touched her face with her left.

"I hope his ok…" Ochaco said.

"Don't worry too much, Ochaco. The nurse is Recovery girl and let's not forget that Izuku has a healing ability as well" Momo said.

"Well done, everyone! No serious injuries other than young Midoriya's." All Might said. "You all did splendidly today, and I hope you all keep doing so in the future. Now, I must go and give young Midoriya his evaluation. You all go change and return to the classroom!"

"Woa! He's so fast!" Mineta said as he saw All might run away into the building.

"_Young Bakugo. The most inflated egos are often the most fragile…you thought yourself at the top of the mountain, only to look around and see that you aren't the only one. As your teacher I must show you the way, but for now it is best that you sort out your mind first_" All Might thought to himself.

**Nurse Office.**

"I'm telling you to stay down!" All Might stopped as he reached the door to the nurse office. "Hmmm?"

"And I'm telling you that I'm just going to seat up, I can't really do anything if you tie me to the bed" All Might heard Izuku argue with Recovery Girl.

"You persistent boy, fine! But don't move too much!" Recovery Girl gave up.

"Is everything all right in here?" All Might entered the office.

"All Might! The year just started, and you send a student here already, just what were you doing?!" Recovery Girl yelled at the tall man.

"My apologies, Recovery Girl…" All Might Bowed to the small elder woman.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me!" Recovery Girl said. "Seriously, take it easy, will you? The year just started, and this shouldn't be happening"

"Please don't blame him, Recovery Girl. I got carried away in the assignment and ended up like this, but don't worry, all I need is to heal myself a little and I'll be good" Izuku said as his right hand started to be covered in a green glow.

"You can heal yourself?" both All Might and Recovery Girl asked in surprise.

"Umm. Yeah, it's a little hard to do but I'm getting the hang of it" Izuku showed them how the green glowing hand which he had over his shoulder slowly healed the burnt shoulder.

"incredible" All might said as he saw the burnt arm be healed.

"Interesting, how does your healing work?" Recovery Girl asked as she took a closer look at Izuku's healing arm. "is it natural healing or must you go through a process in order to begin the healing?"

"Umm. My quirk is a type of both mental and physical energy combined. Depending on how I move my Chakra around I can do many things; If I take a deep breath and fuse the air in my lungs with my Chakra I can then exhale a powerful blast of air, or I can make my Chakra crash against itself in order to produce electricity. For me to heal myself I must have great control of Chakra and use it to destroy the dead cells in my body and then make the new cells increase in number in order to 'heal' my wounds, but as you would know… controlling the cells isn't an easy feat" Izuku gave an explanation of his quirk.

"That is a very interesting way to use your quirk… then I'm right to believe that before you could even think of doing something like this you must first have an understanding of how the body works, right?" Recovery girl asked as she kept looking at Izuku heal himself.

"Yes. But only reading about it isn't that helpful if I don't have any experience" Izuku finished his healing. "That should be good enough for now"

"You aren't going to finish?" Recovery Girl asked.

"No, I just healed myself enough to be able to move my hand and write. I don't want to miss any classes" Izuku said as he stood up.

"…. You might as well stay here, today is a short day and there is only one more hour left. Stay here and rest, I can call one of your classmates and ask them to take notes for you" Recovery girl said as she started to bandage Izuku's arm.

"Eh? But-" Izuku was stopped from arguing when All Might raised his hand.

"I agree with her, Young Midoriya" All Might said. "It's best you rest here and recover; I will ask one of the young ladies to take notes for you"

"… All right. Could you ask Momo to make one of the pills I told her about? She will know what I'm talking about" Izuku said as he went back to lay in bed.

"Pills? Young man these pills better be nutritional, or you will be in a lot of trouble!" Recovery girl said as she turned to look at Izuku in the eyes, All Might behind her was also with a serious but worried face.

"Ah. It's nothing like that! They are a type of pill that will help me recover my Chakra faster… I could give you the ingredients so you can see that they aren't drugs or anything" Izuku explained in a hurry.

"I see" Recovery Girl said as she relaxed.

"That is good. I will be going now, do please rest" All Might said as he walked out of the office.

**1-A Classroom.**

"Man, that was crazy!" Kaminari said.

"Sure was! The fight between those two are amazing!" Sato also said.

"Can you believe what those two can do? That was so manly" Kirishima said.

"Settle down. You are taking too much time to seat down" Aizawa said as he was getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Everyone, please seat down!" Ida yelled at his classmates.

"You are all so illogical… seat down and shut up!" Izawa said as he activated his quirk which made his hair stand up and his eyes glow red.

"H-Hai" The whole class stopped talking an sat down.

"Good. This will be the schedule for your classes this first semester, grab a copy and pass it down" Aizawa said as he gave a pile of papers to the first students of their row.

"I AM HERE ONCE AGAIN!" All Might entered the classroom while announcing his entrance.

"All Might… why are you here?" Aizawa signed.

"Ah yes. I'm here to inform that young Midoriya will be in the infirmary for the rest of school" All Might said.

"I see, anything else?" Aizawa said asked as he turned towards the window.

"Yes! Ms. Yaoyorozu! Young Midoriya asked if you could please take notes for him, and also to please send him one of the pills" All Might said as he looked at the young girl. "He said you would know which one"

"Oh, right" Momo said as her hand started to glow in multiple colors. "Aizawa-Sensei, can I take this to Izuku?"

"… Sure but do it quick" Aizawa said.

"Hai!" Momo got up and left the room leaving most of the students confused.

**End of school.**

"I can't believe recovery girl made me stay there, I was very bored" Izuku said as he was opening the door to the classroom.

"Deku! Are you all right now?" Ochaco asked in a hurry.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks to Recovery Girl I'm all better" Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! You were awesome back there! My name is Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you!" Kirishima introduced himself.

"I'm Mina Ashido! You were amazing when you dodged all of those attacks" Mina said.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Just call me Tsuyu" Tsuyu also introduced herself.

"And I'm Sato!" Sato also in joined in the introductions.

"Umm… Nice to meet you" Izuku said nervously.

"I'm glad you healed your injuries" Momo said.

"I told you he was going to bounce right back up" Kyoka said as she stepped beside Momo who was a little behind Ochaco.

"… Hey, where is Katsuki?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, we tried to talk to him, but he just got up and walked out" Kirishima said.

"He looked really mad" Mina said as she looked where Katsuki sat down in class.

"He just left?" Izuku asked as he picked up his things form his desk.

"I'm pretty sure I heard him say that he was 'done' whatever he meat by that" Kyoka said as she played with her ear.

"Done?" Izuku asked as he looked at Kyoka.

"Yeah" was the simple replay.

"_Katsuki never says he is done with anything…nor is he ma when he does finish something. Don't tell me!_" Izuku started to run down the hallway towards the entrance.

"Deku/Izuku?" The three girls called out to him, but he didn't stop.

"_He wouldn't… he can't be thinking of that! Not him_" Izuku dodged other students in the hallway as he kept running towards the entrance. "KACCHAN!"

"…Eh?" Katsuki stopped walking as he heard Izuku call him.

"… You look down. Something wrong?" Izuku asked as he stood a few meters away from Katsuki.

"Something wrong?... I…. I lost to You! Of source there is something wrong!" Katsuki yelled as he turned to look at Izuku directly. "I lost to you! A damn nerd that never showed his quirk! And of that wasn't enough… that ice bastard… I can't measure up to him either!"

"Kacchan" Izuku was surprised. He had never seen this part of Katsuki, he had always seen Katsuki stand strong and boast of his strength to everyone, he had forgotten that just like himself, Katsuki could also fall. If Katsuki could fall so hard from a small obstacle, then… "Are you giving up?"

"Ah?" Katsuki looked at Izuku.

"From here on out I will do nothing but get better, I will become the strongest there is in this school! But I don't want to be at the top if I can't beat you! Today was nothing! And I mean nothing of a win against you! I won't accept it! I will beat you and show that I will be the next number one hero!" Izuku yelled at Katsuki and surprising him. Behind Izuku many of the other students now stood watching "who cares about what others say or do! The real battle for the title of number one will be between you and me! KACCHAN!"

"You damn nerd…" Katsuki mumbled. "out of all the people that could give me a talk… damn it. DAMN IT! LISTEN HERE DEKU! FROM HERE ON, I… FROM HERE ON I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE! Y'HEAR ME!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku while his eyes watered and his voice cracked a little. "SO, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE TO ANYONE UNTIL YOU LOSE TO ME, You DAMN NERD!"

Both Izuku and Katsuki now stood right in front of each other, looking into the eyes of one another. They both raised their fist and punched the chest of the other right on top of their heart.

"That's a promise!" They both said at the same time.

"HAHAHA. Well said boys! The strength of your words today will make you stronger! The two of you have the makings of future pros!" All Might appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the shoulders of the boys.

"All Might?" Izuku and Katsuki said in surprise.

"The determination you have shown will surely show you the way to becoming a hero. Young Bakugo, the self-respect you have is important, and as such you-" All Might was interrupted.

"Let go All Might… I can't walk" Katsuki said as he tried to turn around and walk away. "You don't have to say anything to me… because I'm the one that will surpass you!"

"_Annnd he's back…!_ R-right, have a nice rest of your day" All Might let's go of Katsuki and sees him walk away. "Being a teacher sure is hard…"

"I can only imagine… especially if you have to deal with Katsuki" Izuku said from behind All Might.

"Ah! Young Midoriya, I must say that you impressed me once again. You have improved from those months ago" All Might complimented. "Be sure to keep up the good work, of course that goes for all of you"

"Hai, Sensei!" The few student's that had followed Izuku said in unison.

"All of you should go home now, it is getting late and you all must rest well" All Might said as he took a step to the side and signaled the students to start going out.

"All right everyone, let's get going!" Izuku said as he started to walk ahead of everyone else. "I'm starving!"

"Ah! How about we go to the new ramen place that just open up near the beach? We can walk to the station after that!" Kyoka proposed.

"New ramen restaurant?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh, you mean Ichiraku Ramen right?" Izuku asked as he walked backwards so he could see his friends.

"Yeah, I've heard that the ramen there is pretty good. What do you say?" Kyoka turned to Momo.

"Well… Ramen does sound good, I've heard that if prepared right it is a good source of proteins" Momo said.

"Then it's decided. To Ichiraku's Ramen!" Ochaco said while raising her hands to the air.

"And Izuku is paying!" Kyoka also raised one of her hands.

"Indeed" Momo followed behind the two girls with a smile on her face.

"HUH?!" Izuku was left standing by himself with a surprised look on his face. "Bu-but my wallet!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter for this story. I apologize to those who actually like my story and hope you keep reading. Please leave a review!**


End file.
